Stay With Me
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Disaat saling merindukan namun tak mengungkapkan. Disaat saling kehilangan namun tak menemukan. Harapan itu datang menjadi tujuan lalu tantangan. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah permintaan dan pernyataan secara bersamaan. Tetaplah bersamaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Sangat berantakan **.**

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian main disini dulu?" kata perempuan paruh baya bersurai merah muda. "Sasuke sayang, tolong ajak main Sakura sebentar ya? Sakura disini dulu sama Kakak Sasuke, ya?" kata perempuan lainnya yang tersebar hitam. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Setelah melihat kedua Ibu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, emerald dan onxy bertemu.

"Kak—" Sasuke berlalu dan pergi kearah mainan robotnya. Sakura menatap bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan tatapan kesal—kesal karena tidak diacuhkan. Ia juga berlalu ke sisi lain teras itu, lalu bermain boneka sendirian.

"Mau main sepeda?" sebuah tangan mungil muncul di hadapannya. Sakura mendongak dan tercengang saat melihat sosok Sasuke. Namun senyum Sasuke menguapkan semua kekesalannya barusan. Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Sasuke dengan tangan bertautan.

"Aku nggak bisa naik sepeda, Kak," katanya murung. Sasuke menepuk bangku belakang sepedanya dan Sakura mengerti lalu mengangguk.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KAK SASUKEEEE!" teriakan cempreng bocah empat tahun mengusik sore hari yang tenang.

Sasuke terkekeh saat mendengar teriakan dan gerutuan Sakura dari belakang yang masih berlanjut. Ia bahkan tidak protes saat Sakura memukul punggungnya—ia tetap konsentrasi melajukan sepeda yang membawa mereka di jalan menurun yang curam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Sasuke, main yuk?" Gadis kecil itu melongokan kepalanya ke rumah tetangganya. "Maaf Sakura, tidak bisa. Kakak mau sekolah," sahut bocah berusia lima tahun seraya berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil.

Sakura menatap bingung. "Sekolah itu apa?" Sasuke tersenyum ramah lalu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda milik tetangganya itu. "Sekolah itu tempat belajar Sakura," jawabnya. Sakura masih bingung. "Apakah itu artinya kak Sasuke tidak bisa bermain denganku lagi?" Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja masih bisa. Kita bermain saat sore saja," Sakura cemberut. "tahun depan kau juga bersekolah dan kau akan mengerti, Sakura." Kalimat tambahan terakhir dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. "Apa itu berarti kita bisa bermain sepanjang hari di sekolah?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan melewatinya, menuju sekolah. Dan detik itu juga, Sakura tidak sabar untuk menunggu tahun depan.

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

* * *

"HOI Sasuke!"

Mengerang kecil lalu mengerjap, membiarkan pandangannya perlahan menjelas. Sasuke melirik jam di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam satu pagi.

"Apa tujuanmu berteriak seperti itu, Naruto?!" Beruntung Sasuke mempunyai mata setajam elang, yang berguna untuk langsung menemukan pelaku keributan tengah malam itu didalam kegelapan lalu memicingnya dengan tajam. Ayolah, Sasuke juga butuh istirahat setelah sepanjang hari bertanding basket tanpa henti. Kalau ini rumahnya, tentu saja Sasuke sudah lama menendang bokong pemuda tengil ini dengan senang hati. Namun sayangnya ini bukan rumahnya. Dan sayangnya lagi, pemuda tengil ini adalah sahabatnya. Ck.

"Aku tadi bermimpi buruk!" kata Naruto histeris, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

"Jadi kau berteriak seperti itu hanya karena mimpi buruk, huh? Dasar idiot." Sasuke kembali bergelung di selimut nyamannya, merasa tidak perlu mengindahkan kepanikan Naruto. "Ini serius, mimpi burukku sangat menyeramkan!" Naruto masih enggan memutuskan pembicaraan, ia masih duduk dengan posisi memeluk guling. Ketakutan.

"Karena itu mereka menamakannya mimpi buruk," balas Sasuke dari dalam selimutnya. "Dasar mimpi sialan! Aku benar-benar ketakutan." ujar Naruto. Hening sejenak.

"SASUKE! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!"

Teriakan itu kembali berhasil membuat Sasuke menampakkan oxnynya. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak karena kantuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menyibak selimutnya dan melotot marah pada Naruto. "Dengar, aku tidakpeduli jika kau bermimpi buruk ataupun tidakbisa tidur. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Cih, kau seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan saja, marah-marah begitu," cibir Naruto. Sasuke melotot. "Sikapmu yang ketakutan dengan mimpi buruk itu lebih mirip seperti gadis kecil, tahu!" Naruto mendelik namun tak membantah. Setelah merasa pelototan matanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto diam, Sasuke kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga pucuk kepala.

"Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis, aku ingin punya pacar."

Hening.

"Aku serius."

Masih hening.

"Sasukw-"

"Lebih baik kau tidur dan bermimpi memiliki seorang pacar, dari pada terus-terusan menggangguku."

Kali ini Naruto menurut dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut. Sedangkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa tidur. Padahal ia yakin tadi dirinya tidak mengalami mimpi buruk atau mempunyai penyakit insomnia yang datang mendadak. Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu namun ia juga takmengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ini terasa aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku merindukan seseorang."

Sakura terkekeh kecil saat mendengar pernyataan itu. "Ino hanya pergi dua minggu." Sai merengut lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi setelah itu dia akan pergi lagi selama sebulan lebih." Sakura tertawa. Cukup menggelikan melihat Sai yang pendiam tiba-tiba menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini hanya karena ditinggal pergi kekasihnya yang menjadi perwakilan atlet volly ke luar kota. Sakura mencoba membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat mengetahui Sai uring-uringan seperti ini sampai meminta Sakura menemaninya di café untuk curhat bahwa sedaritadi ia merindukan kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Kak," panggil Sakura. Sai menoleh. "Keluar yuk, kita udah satu jam disini." Sai melirik jam tangannya. Ah, Sakura benar. Sai mengangguk lalu beranjak bersama Sakura keluar dari café.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sai. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" Sai mengangguk. "Ide bagus." Berjalan mengelilingi Konoha City bukanlah hal yang membosankan, walau mereka berdua sudah sering kesini. Ada saja hal baru yang menarik yang dapat dilihat disini. Café dengan menu-menu yang unik dan berbeda, ada juga café bernuansa klasik yang selalu mengadakan pertunjukan live music, stand makanan lezat yang berjejer di pinggir jalan, pet shop yang berisi binatang menggemaskan, dan masih banyak toko-toko yang unik dan menarik yang takkan bosan untuk dikunjungi disini.

"Kak, duduk disitu yuk," Sakura menunjuk bangku panjang yang berada di taman Konoha City. Taman ini tepat berada di tengah-tengah Konoha City. Mungkin sengaja dibangun untuk menyeimbangkan Konoha City yang di dominasi dengan pertokoan dan pengunjung lalu lalang berdesak-desakan di jalan, dan taman inilah yang membuat Konoha City menjadi terlihat asri dan menyegarkan. Taman yang tidak terlalu luas namun rindang. Ada air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon disana sini dan dilengkapi bangku-bangku panjang yang banyak—agar pengunjung yang lelah belanja bisa duduk disana untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"Mau permen kapas?" tawar Sai seraya mengendikkan dagunya kearah penjual permen kapas keliling. Sakura mengangguk.

Sembari menunggu Sai yang mengantre bersama beberapa anak kecil di penjual permen kapas, Sakura memainkan ponselnya. Ternyata ada email masuk, dari Ino.

 **Hei Forehead, bagaimana kabar Sai disana? Huh, aku merindukannya.**

Sakura terkekeh geli. Cukup terhibur saat mengetahui sepasang kekasih ini saling merindukan namun tidak mau mengakui satu sama lain dan malah curhat pada dirinya. Hm, saling merindukan, eh? Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan namun terus menerus terlupakan. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari kerinduan antara Ino dan Sai, yang sesungguhnya di lubuk hati masing-masing pasti tahu bahwa mereka saling merindukan. Sedangkan kerinduan yang ia alami, tak lebih dari serpihan rindu yang takpernah tersampaikan dan berakhir tanpa jawaban tentu saja. Serpihan rindu yang kian menumpuk di sudut ruang hati tanpa tahu kapan harus dinyatakan, atau memang lebih baik dibiarkan tetap disana dimakan oleh waktu, lalu lenyap tanpa sisa.

 _Apa ia juga merindukanku?_

—pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di benaknya, takpernah enyah. Berbagai pernyataan yang ia dugapun selalu muncul bersamaan dengan itu. Bagaimana caranya merindukan sesuatu yang sudah dilupakan? Bagaimana berharap dirindukan saat tahu sudah dilupakan? Semua orang juga tahu, hal yang dirindukan pastilah hal yang selalu diingat tanpa mau dilupakan. Taktahu kabar satu sama lain, atau memang tidak pernah mau tahu?—itu sama saja dilupakan. Tidak dingikan untuk diingat kembali lalu di rindukan.

"Sakura, ini," permen kapas yang disodorkan Sai tepat di wajahnya membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Terimakasih kak." Sakura menerimanya namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan selera untuk menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan lesu," ucap Sai lalu meraba dahi Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, kak," jawab Sakura, menepis lembut tangan Sai lalu tersenyum manis saat melihat ekspresi cemas Sai. "Kalau ada apa-apa, segera katakan padaku. Jangan aku terus yang curhat padamu," kata Sai, masih dengan raut cemasnya. Sakura mengangguk sambil tertawa. Sai selalu saja begini, terlalu berlebihan saat mencemaskan dirinya. "Siap laksanakan Bos!"

"Sakura, aku serius. Kau 'kan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Tawa Sakura segera menyurut, ia tersentak sebentar lalu ekspresinya kosong.

"Sakura?" Sai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Hei, bumi pada Sakura." Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak pergi. "Sakura! Mau kemana?" Sai berlari mengikutinya. Heran pada perubahan mendadak Sakura. Mengenal Sakura selama hampir dua tahun terakhir ini membuatnya menjadi semakin mengerti bagaimana tanda-tanda seorang gadis yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

Sai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Konoha City sedang ramai-ramainya, ditambah lagi langkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuatnya jauh tertinggal di belakang gadis itu. Berjinjit dari antara kerumunan orang, mencari warna pink lalu segera berlari mengejarnya. Sai bahkan tidak sempat berhenti saat taksengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang berada di depannya, ia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan volume sedang sambil terus menerus berlari kecil dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada satu objek jauh di depan sana.

"Sakura!" Sai berhasil menyusul gadis merah jambu itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya agar tidak ketinggalan lagi. Seperti baru tersadar saat melihat Sai, Sakura tersenyum. "Kok Kak Sai jalannya lama banget sih?" Sai tidak menjawab. "Ayo pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lama sekali."

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat Naruto baru saja datang dengan seporsi takoyaki di tangan. Kalau tidak mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya, mungkin ia sudah pergi darisini. Daridulu Sasuke taksuka keramaian dan sekarang ia sedang berada di keramaian dengan tujuan menemani Naruto membeli cemilan. Yang menyebalkannya, Naruto selalu berhenti di depan stand makanan pinggir jalan yang kelihatan enak lalu membelinya dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Sasuke tidak suka menunggu.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak terima pemberhentian berikutnya, kau sudah banyak makan." Sasuke segera berjalan di depan. Naruto mengikutinya dengan bersungut-sungut, merasa bahwa haknya memakan makanan enak disini dilarang oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar Sasuke, padahal 'kan ini hari pertama aku dan dia pulang ke Konoha lagi, kenapa dia malah tidakmau jalan-jalan sebentar di Konoha City," gerutu Naruto. "Aku dengar itu," ujar Sasuke yang tetap berjalan didepannya. "Aku dengar itu," Naruto mengulang kalimat Sasuke (dengan nada rendah, tentu saja) dengan menirukan gaya bicara dan gerak tubuh Sasuke, yang malah terkesan berlebihan.

Naruto menusuk takoyakinya lalu memakannya sambil tetap berjalan. Matanya menatap punggung Sasuke, lalu kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan mau menemaninya berkeliling sampai malam tiba disini. Naruto 'kan sudah lama tidak ke Konoha. Jika dihitung tanpa liburan singkat asramanya yang bisa membuatnya pulang kesini walau tidak lebih dari dua minggu dan itupun —kurang lebih sudah lima tahun Naruto tidak berkeliling Konoha dengan bebas. Dan seharusnya sekarang adalah kesempatannya. Kembali ke Konoha dan akan memulai hidup baru lagi disini. Naruto menjadi tidak sabar akan menjadi murid SMA di sini, mungkin ia dapat bertemu teman-teman masa kecilnya dulu, lagi.

Sasuke berdecak saat melihat lampu hijau untuk kendaraan dan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki. Padahal ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah—rumah Naruto lebih tepatnya. Apa boleh buat, kedua orangtuanya baru sampai di Konoha satu bulan lagi, rumah lamanya ditempati oleh pamannya dan kakaknya—Sasuke sangat tidak ingin tinggal bersama kedua itu, walau istri pamannya bisa di toleransi. Dan jadilah pilihan satu-satunya adalah tinggal di rumah Naruto. Sasuke mengambil keputusan; lebih baik tinggal satu atap dengan satu orang idiot daripada dengan dua orang idiot bersama dua bocah kecil yang sama menyebalkannya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke berdecak tak sabaran dengan lampu yang masih menyala dengan warna yang sama. Terasa sangat lama untuk berubah. Mengalihkan pandangan dari lampu tak bersalah yang sedari tadi ia pelototi. Ia menemukan objek baru yang menarik dan sangat mengagetkannya. Napasnya tercekat. Kalau Sasuke bukan Uchiha, ia yakin tampangnya sekarang sudah berubah; mata melotot lebar seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan mulut terbuka yang jatuh sampai ke jalanan, saking panjangnya. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar kembali setelah tercengang selama lima detik. Onxynya taklepas dari objek itu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Merah jambu.

—itu, ada di seberang jalan sana. Sejujurnya Sasuke ragu namun tetap menatap itu. Merah jambu disana, sedang memegang benda yang sama merah jambu-nya dengan surai miliknya. Berjalan cepat namun tidak terlalu cepat, lalu tiba-tiba ada pemuda yang menggapainya. Menggapai tangannya lalu digenggam erat. Sasuke bisa melihat sejelas itu dari sini. Dan lampu masih belum berubah, padahal Sasuke ingin segera lari kesana.

Lalu pemuda itu berbicara dan gadis itu menjawab dengan senyum ramah, dan berakhir dengan mereka berjalan pelan sambil bergandengan. Sasuke tak akan melupakan senyum gadis itu barusan.

Dan saat lampu berubah warna, Sasuke dengan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada di depannya. Menjadi gesit dengan menyalip banyak orang.

"HOI SASUKEEE! JALANNYA PELAN-PELAN DONG!"

Sasuke merasa tidak bisa.

Ia semakin melajukan kecepatannya. Dan saat ia berhasil melewati empat orang remaja yang berjalan lambat, ia menemukan jalan menjadi lengang. Namun ia tak menemukan yang sedaritadi ia kejar. Tidak ada. Berjinjit, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada. Hilang.

Untuk tiga tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke kembali menemukan rasa kehilangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC ...

.

.

.

* * *

Yeay, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dibiarkan menumpuk cerita ini bisa di upload juga dan jadi fic perdana saya:3

btw ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya dan sahabat masa kecil saya, tapi bedanya nggak ada cinta-cintaan nyaa, huehehe

RnR?

 **21.06.2015**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah terhadapmu?"

Sakura menoleh lalu menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tak ingin membuat Sai yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri ini cemas. Sai tak bertanya lagi namun ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. Seolah ingin berbagi kekuatan, padahal iapun taktahu kekuatan apa dan untuk alasan apa harus berbagi padanya.

"Sepertinya lain kali aku harus mencari permen kapas yang lebih kecil untukmu," ujar Sai lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sakura tertawa geli. Karena selera Sakura mendadak hilang, terpaksa Sai-lah yang menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Tidak seluruhnya juga, Sakura ikut membantu walau hanya sedikit.

"Terimakasih Kak." Sakura tersenyum saat sudah membuka pagar rumahnya. "Sama-sama. Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku lagi untuk besok 'kan?" kata Sai. "Tentu saja tidak. Bukannya setiap weekend aku selalu menemani Kakak? Lagipula aku masih ingin mendengar curahan hati seorang yang sedang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi jahil. Sai hanya merengut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menggoda Sai memang menjadi keasyikan sendiri bagi Sakura.

"Besok kujemput seperti biasa," kata Sai. "Ah, satu lagi, lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu atau mungkin hatimu. Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang dalam suasana tidak baik, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu besok." Lalu Sai beranjak setelah menggumamkan pamit dengan singkat.

"Menenangkan hati dan pikiran, eh?" gumamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura memikirkan hal yang baru saja diucapkan Sai. Sai benar, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Terkadang Sakura lupa bahwa ia berteman baik dengan seorang yang sangat pandai mengamati perubahan seseorang secara teliti. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir perubahan suasana hatinya yang mendadak tadi itu juga disebabkan oleh Sai. Ucapan Sai di taman tadi, mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian. Suatu kejadian yang disana ada satu sosok.

 _"_ _Sakura, aku serius. Kau 'kan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."_

—Persis. Bahkan nada dalam ucapannya benar-benar mirip. Ekspresi saat mengatakan itupun tak jauh berbeda. Dan kalimat itu terus menerus membayangi benak Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Teme, kau kenapasih?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming dengan heran. Melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di hadapan wajah itupun tak berguna. Sasuke masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. "Kupikir kau tadi mengejar sesuatu," ujar Naruto.

"Dia masih disini…" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, masih menatap kosong ke depan. "Heh? Dia siapa? Siapa yang masih disini, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran, seraya mengigit suapan kelima takoyaki miliknya. Sasuke tak menjawab, memilih beranjak pergi. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri di kamar. Mungkin tidur sore sebentar dapat membantunya. Mungkin setelah Sasuke bangun nanti, ia segera dapat membedakan kejadian barusan ini adalah nyata atau ilusi semata.

"HEI TEME! TUNGGU AKU!" Naruto bergegas berlari menyusul, tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sakura, kau kenapa?"_

 _Cowok berumur empat belas tahun itu menatap bingung pada gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya, sedang menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk erat lutut sendiri. Gadis itu menggeleng, masih membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Cowok itu tak memaksa, ia ikut duduk di sampingnya lalu mengelus lembut helaian merah jambu itu._

 _"_ _Kak Sasuke kenapa ada disini?" Gadis itu mendongak dengan wajah memerah dan sisa-sisa air mata berada disana. Menatap heran pada cowok yang berada di sebelahnya, yang berhasil menemukan dirinya sedang menangis di halaman belakang sekolah._

 _"_ _Tadi tidak sengaja lewat sini, lalu melihatmu sedang menangis seperti ini," sahutnya. Tentu saja ia takmau mengatakan bahwa saat ia bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, ia melihat gadis itu berlari dengan tangan menutupi wajah, dan ia segera meninggalkan permainan yang belum selesai itu karena memilih mengikuti gadis yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus adik kelasnya._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Bertanya lagi. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala lagi. Namun bedanya, gadis itu tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah muram. Merasa suasana hatinya sedikit membaik karena kehadiran pemuda di sebelahnya. Mana bisa ia jujur dan berkata bahwa ia menangis karena gerombolan gadis itu selalu mengancamnya dalam berbagai kesempatan. Mengancamnya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang telah gadis itu kenal selama tiga belas tahun ini. Seseorang yang kini mencoba menenangkannya dengan usapan halus di rambutnya dan sentuhan nyaman kulit berpeluh keringat yang bergesekan saat mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Sakura, kalau kau sedih atau terluka, katakan saja padaku." Cowok itu mengusap lembut sisa air mata di pipi gadis itu dengan jempolnya. Gadis itu mengulas senyum lalu mengangguk. "Iya Kak Sasuke yang cerewet." Cowok itu mendengus._

 _"_ _Sakura, aku serius. Kau 'kan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."_

 _Gadis itu tecengang sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum. "Iyaiya, Kak Sasuke~"_

 _Lalu mereka mencoba tak mengacuhkan sedikit rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul di hati masing-masing saat mendengar itu._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kelihatannya lemas Sasuke," kata Minato. Sasuke menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan, tadi aku sudah tidur sebentar kok," sahutnya sambil memegang kepalanya, masih merasa pusing terlebih lagi karena mimpi yang tadi sore ia dapatkan. "Sasuke tidak mau mengunjungi Itachi?" tanya Kushina saat mereka berempat sedang menyantap makan malam. "Mungkin besok, Bi," jawab Sasuke sopan. Bersikap sopan pada tuan dan nyonya Namikaze yang telah bersedia memberikannya tempat untuk tinggal sambil menunggu orangtuanya pulang ke Konoha, mungkin hal yang cukup setimpal untuk segala bantuan mereka. Sasuke bersyukur Kushina dan Minato tidak seidiot Naruto, anak mereka. Yah, walaupun pasangan bahagia itu sering bersikap konyol juga, namun setidaknya itu tidak menganggu seperti Naruto. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Naruto didapatkan dari alam mana, mengapa begitu berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya? Namun Sasuke belum sempat mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Begitu," Kushina mengangguk. "Ohiya, aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Semuanya sudah kuurus, jadi lusa kalian tinggal masuk saja," lanjutnya lagi. "Terimakasih Bi," kata Sasuke sopan. "Apa disana ada cewek-cewek cantik, Bu?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Ah sepertinya ada banyak disana," jawab Kushina seraya terkekeh geli. "Teman-temanmu semasa kecil juga masih banyak disana."

"Oh ya?" Naruto semakin antusias. Kushina mengangguk. "Ibu masih sering melihat mereka kok, ada Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temujin, Shiho dan Tenten," Kushina mengucapkan nama-nama itu bersamaan dengan jari jemarinya yang direntangkan. "Dan juga Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura," lanjut Minato ceria. Sasuke mendadak membeku saat mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Minato. "Ah ya, tentu saja aku masih ingat, Ino adik kelasku yang rempong itu, Hinata yang pendiam dan Sakura yang dulunya kutaksir," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

 _Jadi dia benar-benar masih ada disini ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar lalu duduk di café dan disitu dia cerita ehm…bisa dikatakan dia curhat panjang lebar," ucap Sakura pada seseorang di seberang sana yang sedang tersambung dengannya di telpon.

 _"_ _Curhat panjang lebar?"_

Sakura mengangguk, seolah Ino yang berada disana bisa melihatnya. "Hu-uh."

 _"_ _Curhat tentang apa? Apa ada namaku terselip disitu?"_

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Mengingat kembali setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sai tadi sore, membuat perutnya terasa digelitik. "Jangan ge-er, Pig! Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, itu rahasia antara aku dan Sai saja," kata Sakura sambil terkikik.

 _"_ _Oh, jadi kalian sudah berani menyimpan rahasia berdua saja, eh?"_

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino yang tentu saja bersifat main-main. "Makanya kau jangan lama-lama di sana! Ingat aku dan Sai di sini."

 _"_ _Jadi kalian berdua merindukanku?"_

"Hm, tidak juga sih. Maksudku ingat saja kalau kekasihmu dan sahabatmu ini sering jalan berduaan saat kau tak ada, jadi peluangnya lumayan besar untuk kami membuat hubungan tanpa sepengetahuanmu," kata Sakura dengan nada pura-pura polos.

 _"_ _Kau baru saja mengatakannya Forehead. Dan itu takkan terjadi, karena sebelum itu aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulang kalian berdua, huh."_

Sakura kembali tertawa kali ini terbahak-bahak. Sama halnya dengan Sai, menggoda Ino juga termasuk hal paling menyenangkan. Sakura menjadi heran, bagaimana bisa ia sangat suka menggoda sepasang kekasih itu.

 _"_ _Ah Forehead, ini sudah larut malam dan kami tidak diperbolehkan tidur lewat dari jam 10. Sudah dulu ya, besok aku telpon lagi dan titip salam untuk Sai saat kalian pergi berdua besok."_

"Oke, bye Pig."

Sambungan telpon diputuskan oleh Ino. Sakura menatap jam weker di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Ino nggak asik ah, baru juga jam setengah sembilan." Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba untuk menutup mata namun tidak bisa. Ia belum mengantuk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, namun ia juga tak tahu itu. Sakura meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya, mencoba mencari boneka miliknya ditengah keremangan kamarnya. Tidak sulit menemukan boneka itu mengingat bentuknya yang sangat besar. Boneka beruang kesayangannya yang tingginya satu meter ini sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Bulunya yang lembut dan ukurannya yang pas untuk didekap, apalagi boneka ini pemberian dari seseorang yang dulunya istimewa bagi Sakura. Jika Sakura memeluk boneka ini, ia dapat tidur dengan lelap. Takterkecuali untuk saat ini, sekejap saja Sakura telah diantarkan ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat belas, Haruno Sakura."_

 _Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum gembira saat menerima ucapan itu, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat boneka beruang besar lengkap dengan pita merah muda yang besar juga, berada di hadapannya—menjadi rupa pengganti seseorang yang tadi melontarkan kalimat itu._

 _"_ _Kak Sasuke mengingat ulangtahun ku?" Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu, walaupun wajahnya dihalangi oleh boneka._

 _"_ _Tentu saja," Sasuke menurunkan boneka yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk langsung menatap wajah tetangga kecilnya itu yang sekarang bertambah usia satu tahun. "Aku selalu mengingatnya, duapuluh delapan maret." Dan Sasuke juga sudah lama selalu mengingat akan membuat kejutan seperti ini; mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura malam-malam dengan membawa boneka super besar yang menutupi wajahnya._

 _Sakura tertawa kecil, selalu menyukai bagaimana Sasuke berbicara ala anak kecil yang masih polos. Entahlah, terasa menarik saja jika begitu, baginya. "Terimakasih Kak Sasuke," Sakura menerima boneka yang diulurkan Sasuke. Boneka beruang warna merah muda yang sangat besar sekali. Bahkan tingginya hampir sama dengan Sakura yang terbilang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan anak sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura mengalami kepayahan saat menggendong boneka ini, pandangannya juga terhalang._

 _"_ _Sudah, biar aku saja yang bawa," Sasuke merebut kembali boneka itu, merasa badannya jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura, jadi ialah yang mampu membawa boneka itu. Salahnya juga sih, menghadiahkan boneka berukuran besar seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Saat sedang mencari kado sehari sebelumnya ditemani oleh Itachi, hanya boneka inilah yang menarik baginya dan sepertinya juga sangat cocok untuk Sakura._

 _"_ _Terimakasih," Kini Sakura tak merasa keberatan lagi. "Ini benar-benar boneka yang imut, Kak." Sasuke mengangguk samar. "Sama sepertimu, makanya aku menghadiahkan ini." Sakura tertawa renyah. "Bagaimana kalau Kak Sasuke masuk dan mencicipi kue ulang tahun yang dibuat oleh Ibu?" tawarnya._

 _"_ _Hn. Aku taksuka manis, tapi lama kelamaan ini terasa berat juga." Lalu Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah._

* * *

Hari minggu kali ini masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; tidak terlalu cerah juga tidak terlalu mendung. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan bertambah buruk saat Sakura menemukan pesan singkat di atas meja belajarnya. Pesan singkat yang memberitahukan bahwa kedua orangtuanya terpaksa harus berangkat ke luar kota subuh tadi untuk mengurus perusahaan yang sedang mengalami masalah. Sakura tidaktahu masalah apa itu dan ia memang tidak ingin tahu. Sakura menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia sudah terbiasa berada di rumah sendirian. Sudah terbiasa ditinggal oleh orangtuanya tanpa sepatah kata pamit karena tidak mempunyai cukup waktu. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa sebenarnya orangtuanya tidak sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya. Berkhayal mempunyai orangtua yang selalu berada di rumah dan selalu ada di sampingnya jika ia membutuhkan. Ia tahu itu adalah pemikiran anak sekolah dasar. Namun Sakura yakin jika orang-orang mengalami dan merasakan hal yang terjadi padanya ini, merekapun pasti menyimpulkan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sakura merasa hidupnya menyedihkan. Terlalu suram dan terasa sia-sia. Ya, hidupnya menjadi berantakan seperti ini sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini. Setelah orangtuanya lebih memperhatikan bisnis keluarga mereka daripada anak semata wayangnya. Setelah seseorang—satu-satunya hal berharga yang Sakura miliki sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa mengatakan ingin ke mana, lenyap begitu saja. Mengingat soal orang itu, Sakura mendadak teringat akan mimpinya semalam; ia bermimpi kenangan tentang dirinya dan orang itu. Orang bilang, bahwa mimpi itu adalah sebuah bunga tidur yang terkadang membawa pesan penting atau mimpi akan muncul jika kita merindukan seseorang. Namun bagi Sakura, mimpi adalah serpihan kenangan kita bersama seseorang yang mungkin tak akan bisa terulang lagi. Untuk kali ini, Sakura bingung untuk menentukan termasuk dalam kategori apa mimpinya semalam. Yang ia yakini saat ini adalah fakta bahwa ia memmbutuhkan orang itu saat masa-masa sulit seperti ini. Walaupun Ino dan Sai selalu setia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun, namun Sakura tetap merasa ada hal yang kurang dalam kehidupannya. Seperti puzzle dengan kepingan yang tak utuh, tak akan mempunyai gambaran yang indah jika salah satu keping itu hilang dan tak bisa ditemukan.

Sakura melirik jam dindingnya, masih jam sembilan. Ia hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum Sai datang menjemputnya. Sakura mengambil secangkir air putih dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Sakura selalu menyukai tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia bisa melihat keadaan luar dengan jelas dan tempat yang sering Sakura gunakan untuk menghirup udara segar dan menenangkan di sini. Seperti kebiasaannya pada hari-hari yang sudah lampau, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan memandang rumah putih yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat ini—dulu ia juga sering berada di sini untuk sengaja mencuri pandang pada rumah itu. Rumah putih yang berisi kenangan menyenangkan, namun entah mengapa sejak saat itu Sakura melihat rumah itu berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Apa itu karena kenangan yang pernah terjadi di situ sudah berdebu dan lenyap lalu menjadi kelabu yang suram? Entahlah. Sakura tidakpernah ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun hari ini Sakura melihat rumah itu kembali putih lagi, persis seperti yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Putih bersih. Sakura mencoba mencari alasan—mungkin karena ini pertamakalinya aku duduk di balkon saat jam sembilan pagi, pikirnya. Padahal faktanya matahari tertutup oleh awan dan Sakura sangat sering mengamati rumah itu saat sang mentari sedang terik.

 _Seperti ada sesuatu yang kembali._

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk mengunjungi rumah itu. Sakura mencoba menahannya. Untuk apa ia mengunjungi rumah itu? Sakura 'kan sudah tahu siapa penghuninya sekarang. Mencoba mengabaikan organ-organnya yang seperti menariknya untuk turun dan keluar, Sakurapun memilih mandi dan bersiap. Karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk merindu, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** saya pikir fic buatan saya ini nggak bakal ada yang lirik karena gajenya. hehe, maaf kalo ini terasa aneh karena yang nulisnya juga aneh kok.

RnR?

 **25.06.2015**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! Cepat mandi dan bersiap, kau harus menemani Sasuke hari ini," perintah Kushina saat melihat Naruto melangkah dari tangga dengan tampang pemalasnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapan. "Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak?" tanya Kushina ramah. Sasuke yang sedaritadi sibuk pada sup tomatnya mendongak dan tersenyum tipis pada Kushina. "Sangat enak Bi. Terimakasih," sahutnya sopan. Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Sangat senang karena ia tahu Sasuke selalu berkata apa adanya.

"Cih, kupikir kau tidak bisa memuji orang," cibir Naruto yang kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan duduk di sana. Sasuke tidak membalasnya, ia tahu Kushina akan membelanya beberapa detik lagi.

"NARUTO! APA YANG TADI KUPERINTAHKAN PADAMU?! CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT SARAPAN! DAN KAU JANGAN MENCIBIR SASUKE SEPERTI ITU! DIA ANAK BAIK YANG SOPAN, TIDAK SEPERTI KAU!"

—apa Sasuke bilang.

Naruto melongo takpercaya. Tidak terima Sasuke lebih dibela ibunya daripada ia yang tercatat menjadi anak kandung resmi di kartu keluarga. Dan tidak terimanya menjadi berkalilipat saat ibunya membentaknya di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan sup tomat dengan sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Senyum kemenangan dan meremehkan secara bersamaan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mendengus pelan untuk Naruto lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya. Ini jugalah alasan lain mengapa Sasuke memilih tinggal bersama keluarga Naruto daripada bersama Itachi dan Obito; karena di sini Sasuke lebih disukai dan sering dibela oleh orangtua Naruto sedangkan sebaliknya, di sana Itachi dan Obito pasti akan selalu meledeknya dengan lelucon-lelucon konyol namun garing milik mereka.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, eh?" tanya Naruto masih enggan meninggalkan meja makan. "Sasuke mau ke rumahnya yang lama, mau mengunjungi Itachi di sana," jawab Kushina yang mewakili Sasuke.

"Oh. Rumahmu yang sekarang dihuni oleh Paman Obito itu ya?"

"Hn."

"Oh." Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun sebelum langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari ruang makan sepenuhnya, ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Rumahmu yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Sakura itu ya?"

 **Tuk.**

"Sasuke?! Ada apa? Apa kau menelan sesuatu?" ucap Kushina panik saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menaruh sendoknya dan terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Itu membuat wajah datarnya menjadi terlihat menakutkan.

"Sasuke?! Apa ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokanmu? Atau sup tomat itu tiba-tiba menjadi asin? Atau kemanisan?" Kushina masih panik lalu mengambilkan segelas air dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti, menuju kamar mandi. Menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dengan hidup bersama Sasuke membuat Naruto tahu bahwa dibalik sifat Sasuke yang terlihat normal, ia bisa juga mengeluarkan sifat aneh yang benar-benar aneh—karena Sasuke itu berbeda dari orang lain, untuk itu Naruto terpaksa menjadi boros dalam perkataan jika sedang mendeskripsikan pemilik mata onxy itu. Sasuke itu memang makhluk yang selalu terkesan normal bahkan melebihi normal—ia terlihat biasa dan luar biasa secara bersamaan jika ia sedang berbaur dengan orang lain. Dan jika selama ini sikap melebihi normal Sasuke yang selalu mendominasi, maka artinya jika Sasuke berubah aneh, ia akan bertingkah melebihi aneh dari yang aneh. Karena pada umumnya seorang Uchiha adalah makhluk yang terkesan melebih-lebihkan namun seperti tampak biasa jika dilihat sekilas. —Mulai lelah dengan semua pemikiran panjang yang tiba-tiba merasuki otaknya yang tidak jenius ini, Naruto lebih memilih mengguyur kepalanya dengan air. Membiarkan keanehan Sasuke hari ini diurus oleh ibunya saja.

"Sasuke?! Apa kau masih disini?" kata Kushina lagi. Genggaman gelasnya masih belum direspon oleh Sasuke, masih dibiarkan berada di hadapan wajahnya. Mengerjap. Mengerjap sekali lagi lalu kembali sadar. "Ah, Bibi," ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil gelas dalam genggaman Kushina dan meneguknya habis.

Kushina mendesah lega namun ia masih sedikit panik. "Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kenapa tadi pandanganmu kosong dan kau baru sadar sekarang? Kau sedang tidak dirasuki iblis jahat 'kan? Atau sup tomatnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak ya? Atau kau menelan sesuatu lalu tersangkut di tenggorokan? Coba buka mulutmu, jangan malu pada Bibi," oceh Kushina panjang lebar dan beruntut.

Sasuke berjengit saat Kushina memegang kedua pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bi." Berusaha tersenyum tipis dan meyakinkan Kushina. Salah ia juga kenapa tadi dirinya tiba-tiba bergeming seperti orang yang kehilangan arwah sesaat.

"Benarkah? Kau tidakmau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?" tanya Kushina lagi, kali ini dengan air muka cemas bercampur sedih.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Benar Bi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena memang tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padaku," Sasuke bersumpah ini adalah pertamakalinya ia melontarkan ucapan yang panjang dan bersifat meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja—ya, pertamakalinya setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan gadis itu.

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."_

* * *

 **TING TONG.**

"Sebentaaaaar!" Langkah kaki Sakura terdengar berderap saat menuruni tangga. Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya, sebab itulah ia menuruni tangga sambil merapikan penampilannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah rapi seperti biasanya saat berjalan ke luar rumah, Sakura bergegas membuka pintu. Dan sepertinya hari ini dugaannya meleset. Sangat meleset.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Sakura yang masih belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, tidak mampu lagi untuk membalas sapaan ramah pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura?"

"Ka-kak Itachi?!"

Sakura tahu ucapannya tadi tidak sopan dan tidak pantas dikategorikan sapaan, karena memang begitulah adanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan pria ini di balik pintu rumahnya. Setelah sekian lama mereka hanya bertukar senyum kaku saat taksengaja berpapasan, berbeda dengan bertahun-tahun yang lalu tentu saja.

"Kak Itachi, ada apa?" Sakura sudah mampu menguasai dirinya saat melihat Itachi masih tersenyum, sepertinya ia menunggu Sakura menjadi normal kembali.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin menyapa saja sih, berhubung akhir-akhir ini aku takpernah melihatmu keluar atau mungkin kau keluar rumah saat aku tidak melihat ya?" Itachi mengelus dagunya, seolah berpikir dengan ekspresi jenaka. Sakura tertawa kaku, padahal ia ingat jelas bahwa dulu ia selalu tertawa geli saat Itachi mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sangat mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Jadi begini," kata Itachi lagi. "aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku nanti. Apa kau bisa?" Sakura sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ajakan itu. Makan malam?

"Kalau kau tidakbisa juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula ini cuma makan malam biasa," imbuh Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura menjadi tidak enak hati karena sudah ketahuan tidak ingin datang.

"Akan kuusahakan Kak. Karena sekarang, aku juga mempunyai urusan dengan temanku," sahut Sakura, memperlihatkan senyum bersalahnya. Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kukatan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya, Sakura!" Sakura membalas lambaian Itachi dan terus mengawasinya sampai Itachi masuk ke perkarangan rumah putih di sebelahnya. Ya, itu rumahnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar Sai yang memanggilnya. Sai tersenyum. "Kau menungguku di depan pintu? Kau sudah tidak sabaran akan berkencan denganku, ya?" tanya Sai sambil mengulas senyum khasnya.

Sakura merengut. "Percaya diri sekali." Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya dan segera berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Sai yang masih tersenyum manis di belakang.

"Sakura," panggil Sai. Sakura yang sudah di luar pagar berbalik ke belakang. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Bagaimana keadaan hatimu?" tanya Sai. "Biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi bersamamu jika keadaan hatimu buruk," kata Sai. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku yang akan menghiburmu? Em-maksudku, kemarin kau sudah menghiburku saat suasana hatiku buruk, jadi hari ini kita gantian saja," celetuk Sai. Sakura masih menaikan alisnya, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sai.

"Anggap saja hari ini aku adalah kekasihmu yang mengajakmu kencan. Kurasa dengan begitu suasana hatimu akan menjadi baik—begitu yang kubaca dari buku," jelas Sai lagu.

"Kencan?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Sai mengangguk. Setelah itu Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sai benar-benar mencemaskannya—cemas yang berlebihan ala Sai. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Tapi Kak Sai dilarang jatuh cinta padaku," imbuh Sakura dengan raut jenaka.

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, Yamanaka Ino masih tetap berada di hatiku selalu, kekasih-sehariku-Haruno-Sakura." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Hei! Kenapa panggilanku seperti itu!" protesnya.

Sai mengangkat bahu lalu mengulurkan lengan kirinya pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil saat mengetahui maksudnya. Ia segera mengaitkan lengan kanannya pada lengan Sai, memeluk erat lengan itu. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, merekapun berjalan menjauh dari rumah Sakura menuju Konoha City.

"Nanti aku harus menelpon Ino untuk memberitahu ini," ucap Sakura terkikik geli. "Aa. Jangan coba-coba Sakura," Sai mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura tertawa—sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Ino ucapkan nanti.

* * *

"SASUKE! INI JALANNYA LURUS AJA NIH?"

"Hn."

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Naruto—namun jika dilihat sekilas, ini lebih tampak seperti Sasuke yang menemani Naruto, itu karena Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang terpaksa di belakang Naruto, sedangkan sahabat pirangnya itu berjalan dengan riang jauh di depan, padahal ia tak terlalu hapal jalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, rumah itu 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk rumah putih yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, jangankan masuk berbalik saja belum, ia masih dengan posisi yang sama saat berjalan—tubuhnya menghadap arah kanan. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memedulikannya lagi. Saat ini ada hal yang menarik perhatian Sasuke—hatinya juga ikut tertarik. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah ilusi, namun salah. Segaris dengan posisinya berdiri, beberapa meter di sana, ada seseorang. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat saat mencoba menyebut satu nama yang terdengar menjadi lirihan.

"Sakura…."

Rambut merah jambu dan mantel marun, masih sama seperti dulu. Hati Sasuke mencelos saat melihat—dengan jarak yang tak jauh ini—rambut gadis itu tidak sepanjang dulu lagi. Mendadak ia merasakan rasa rindu yang menyergapnya; merindukan rasa lembut di tangan saat ia mengelus rambut yang halus itu, di masa-masa yang takkan pernah terulang lagi. Sedikit nyeri saat mengetahui ia terlalu lama pergi tanpa keputusan pasti akan kembali—sehingga ia melewatkan banyak hal tentang gadis itu. Melewatkan tahap bagaimana gadis itu telah tumbuh dan berkembang. Melewatkan cerita-cerita hidup gadis itu yang selalu rutin diceritakan kepadanya.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa tertinggal, apalagi saat melihat seorang pemuda yang berada dalam tautan lengannya. Lengan yang dulu pernah ditautkan di lengannya juga. Lengan mungil yang selalu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri. Dan sekarang lengan itu bukan untuknya lagi—memang sejak kapan gadis itu mendeklarasikan bahwa lengannya hanya untuk Sasuke? Jawaban itu juga belum pernah ditemukan Sasuke.

Dua orang itu semakin menjauh, namun Sasuke masih mampu melihat ekspresi mereka berdua. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat Sakura tertawa renyah. Ah, bahkan Sasuke sudah lupa bagaimana tawa renyah itu terdengar? Tawa renyah yang selalu ditampilkan Sakura saat ia benar-benar merasa gembira. Dulu, Sakura selalu menciptakan tawa renyahnya saat sedang bersama Sasuke—bukan, itu bukan kebohongan apalagi imajinasi, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dimanapun dan saat apapun. Saat ia menyadari bahwa tawa renyah gadis itu lebih sering tercipta saat bersamanya, untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke merasakan hidupnya lebih berarti.

Sakura dan pemuda itu telah menghilang di belokan jalan. Turut menghilangkan kesedihan pada Sasuke yang kemudian digantikan oleh rasa bersalah.

"Apakah kau yang terlalu lelah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi atau aku yang terlalu mudah dilupakan, Sakura?"

Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh sudut rumahnya—rumahnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tak mengenali lagi rupa setiap sudutnya, sangat berbeda tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin ini adalah efek ia tak pernah mengunjungi rumah ini lagi setelah sekian lama atau mungkin ini adalah ulah Obito yang sudah membuat perubahan besar-besaran pada rumahnya. Sasuke mengambil kemungkinan nomor dua.

"Ah, apa kabar Sasuke?"

Suara feminin itu membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya. Tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Baik. Bagaimana dengan Bibi?"

Rin tersenyum. "Baik juga, hanya sedikit pusing karena kelakuan bocah kecil itu," jawabnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, mengerti maksud Rin karena saat itu juga dua bocah berusia dua tahun berlari-larian saling mengejar dan menyebabkan taplak meja jatuh. Tipe bocah hiperaktif, sama seperti ayah mereka.

Setelah memastikan Rin tidak akan kembali karena sedang mengejar dua putranya yang sekarang berlari-larian di halaman, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjelajahi rumah ini. Merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan Rin tanpa obrolan sedikitpun, Sasuke menghargai bibinya itu karena hanya Rin-lah yang terlihat waras di rumah ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal kewarasan, Sasuke menolak ajakan mengobrol bersama Itachi dan Obito di ruang tamu, membiarkan Naruto saja yang berada di situ, mereka 'kan manusia yang mempunyai jenis yang sama.

Sasuke berhenti saat mendapati pigura besar berada di dinding perbatasan ruang keluarga dan ruang makan. Itu foto keluarga, keluarga besarnya. Dan di situ Sasuke dapat melihat rupanya saat berusia lima tahun. Melihat rupa kedua orangtuanya, tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan pemberontakan dalam dirinya dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan tiga tahun hidupnya di asrama laki-laki.

Sasuke masih ingat. Sangat jelas tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Saat pertamakalinya ia mengetahui pertengkaran itu dan batinnya terguncang.

"Diam-diam kau selingkuh di belakangku!" pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi pernyataan saat kalimat itu terucap jelas dengan satu nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan ekspresi keras pada wajah Fugaku. Memandang penuh amarah pada istrinya.

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya!" sahut Mikoto. Tak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan tanpa pembuktian berarti oleh suaminya itu. Namun ia masih menahan emosinya, tahu betul bahwa masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai jika mereka menggunakan ego masing-masing.

 **PLAKKK**

Satu tamparan keras membekas di pipi Mikoto, juga di hatinya. Ikut membekas di benak Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat itu semua.

"JANGAN MEMBELA DIRI LAGI!" Kali ini benar-benar menggunakan nada tinggi dengan amarah yang membuncah. Mikoto tak memberi pergerakan berarti; hanya menunduk diam sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang merah karena tamparan. Namun Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa punggung ibunya sedikit bergetar.

Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Saat itulah, Sasuke kecil segera berlari menghampiri ibunya. Memeluk dengan erat, seakan ia bisa menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk ibunya yang sudah tampak tak berdaya itu.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya Sasuke tahu sudut bibir itu terangkat untuk menahan isakan lebih keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Saat itu Sasuke tak mengerti. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu pada Ibu," sahutnya lugu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Sasuke baru menyadari arti pertanyaan ibunya itu saat usianya beranjak sebelas tahun. Semakin sering mendengar keributan di rumah membuatnya tak nyaman berada di rumah sendiri. Tak jarang ia juga akan melihat ibunya mangisak di dapur saat tengah malam, saat ia merasa haus dan ingin mengambil segelas air. Kadangkala ia juga dapat menemukan likuid bening meluncur di pipi ibunya lalu dihapus dengan gerakan cepat, itu sering terjadi saat Mikoto sedang melakukan suatu hal lalu pandangannya berubah kosong. Terkadang ia juga mendengar suara barang dibanting lalu diakhiri dengan penampakan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang akan ibunya bersihkan atau Itachi ketika sedang berada di rumah. Terkadang Sasuke merasa iri pada Itachi. Itachi jarang berada di rumah karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah menengah atasnya. Dengan begitu Itachi juga sangat jarang mendengar pertengkaran itu. Bahkan bisa saja Itachi tak mengetahui pertengkaran itu karena sifatnya yang tak acuh dalam hal-hal yang bukan urusannya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa lelah, depresi, sedih dan putus asa dalam waktu bersamaan.

Namun gadis musim semi itu berhasil mengalihkan dirinya. Sakura yang tercatat sebagai tetangganya sejak kecil itu selalu setia menemaninya. Menemani waktu-waktu yang terasa lambat dan sulit. Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Sakura tahu tentang pertengkaran orangtua Sasuke, namun mereka memilih untuk tidak menyentuh topik pembicaraan itu. Sasuke menyukai saat-saat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama yang menggembirakan tanpa jeda. Ia merasa dirinya kembali berfungsi saat bersama Sakura.

"Kak Sasuke akan selalu bersamaku, 'kan?" tanya Sakura, gadis berusia dua belas tahun saat itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbaring di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke sambil membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura yakin mereka akan selalu bersama, bukannya mereka sudah tumbuh bersama selama kurang lebih satu dekade ini? Mengapa harus ada keraguan jika di depan sana ada satu kepastian untuk mereka berdua. Mereka akan selalu bersama. Menjadi junior dan senior di sekolah dan universitas yang sama. Menjadi tetangga sebelah rumah selamanya. Menjadi sahabat yang akan selalu melengkapi. Menjadi teman yang berbagi petualangan dan pengalaman pertama di dunia ini.

Namun semua bayangan itu tetaplah menjadi bayangan, tak berubah sama sekali. Tak menjadi nyata lalu bisa berpijak di sana. Hanya terus menjadi bayangan yang mengikuti kemana pun mereka melangkah tanpa tanda-tanda akan menciptakan sebuah cerita tersendiri nantinya.

"Tadi gurumu menelponku. Katanya kau tak masuk di pelajaran kedua sampai terakhir. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada tenang. Sorot matanya tajam saat menatap anak bungsunya yang baru pulang dari sekolah dengan tampang acak-acakan.

"Aku hanya pergi _refreshing_ , pelajaran di sekolah mulai sulit," jawab Sasuke santai lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ayah belum selesai bicara, Sasuke," nadanya sedikit menaik. Sasuke yang merasa malas untuk memulai argumen tak penting bersama ayahnya, memilih turun dari tangga dan kembali berdiri di hadapan ayahnya.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau tidak membolos, kau pasti menghajar anak orang, membuat keributan di kelas dan membuat guru kalang kabut karena sikapmu," kata Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Saat ini ia berusia empat belas tahun dan ia sudah memilih jalannya. Membangkang dan menjadi pemberontak untuk dirinya sendiri. Merelakan dirinya yang asli menjadi korban untuk dirinya yang baru ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?! Mengapa kau seperti ini?!" tanya Fugaku yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh amarah.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi padaku, membuatku mengambil keputusan ini," jawab Sasuke jujur. Ini memang sudah menjadi keputusannya. Berhenti menjadi penurut, berbalik arah dengan menciptakan aksi pemberontakan. Dan itu semua dilakukannya hanya untuk dibenci oleh ayahnya—agar perasaan bencinya ikut tersampaikan. Agar perasaan depresi dan sakit hatinya diketahui. Agar ia tak merasa sendiri lagi untuk menyimpan beban berat yang tak pernah enyah dalam hidupnya ini.

"KAU MENYEBUT INI KEPUTUSAN?!" Kesabaran Fugaku telah habis dengan jangka waktu yang cepat. "AKU TAK PERNAH MENDENGAR ADA KEPUTUSAN BODOH SEPERTI INI!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Sekarang Ayah sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Iya, ini adalah keputusan bodoh, keputusan yang sudah kupilih—bukan, keputusan yang akhirnya terpilih di dalam diriku."

Amarah Fugaku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun saat berkata, "DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Tangannya mendarat di udara saat Sasuke mundur dari posisi sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis lagi, beranjak ke tangga namun sebelum itu ia berbalik dan berkata, "Aku tak akan membiarkan tamparan Ayah menyentuhku. Aku berbeda dengan Ibu, ia memberi penyangkalan yang benar lalu ditampar. Sekarang aku memberi jawaban yang bodoh dan hal itu tak boleh direspon dengan tamparan juga," Sasuke merasa bahwa ini adalah pertamakalinya ia berbicara panjang lebar pada Fugaku. "Cobalah lebih kreatif sedikit."

Sasuke merasa hari-harinya semakin melegakan. Bebas tanpa kewajiban yang seharusnya dilaksanakan. Ayahnya sudah melancarkan perang dingin tanpa pengumuman untuknya. Ibunya tak banyak berkomentar seperti biasa, hanya sesekali memberi nasihat agar ia tak sampai berurusan dengan polisi dan mengajukan janji agar tetap menjadi penurut di hadapannya, Sasuke menyanggupi itu kecuali permintaan yang sekali Mikoto lontarkan; permintaan agar ia bersikap hormat pada Fugaku, sedikitpun tak apa. Sedangkan Itachi memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, berpura-pura semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Berpura-pura tak ada kejadian penting yang berhasil mengubah seluruh keadaan lima tahun belakangan ini. Sasuke tak tahu sampai kapan Itachi terus berpura-pura. Namun sepertinya sampai detik inipun Itachi masih melaksanakan hobi berpura-puranya itu.

Sakura adalah orang yang paling berhasil membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke muncul. Sebenarnya Sakura tak menyinggung hal itu sama sekali padanya, hanya saja Sasuke pernah menangkap sekilas binar kekecewaan melintas di manik emerald itu. Kekecewaan terhadapnya tentu saja. Mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi alarm Sasuke. Mengingatkannya agar belajar untuk menghadapi ulangan demi ulangan yang akan menjelang bagi anak sekolah menengah pertama di tahun ketiga. Mengingatkannya agar tak lupa makan dan jangan sampai kelelahan—bukti bahwa Sakura mengetahui bahwa ia melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang melelahkan dan tak berarti di luar sekolah. Mengingatkannya agar terus berharap semua ini akan indah pada waktunya, namun Sasuke tak memerlukan itu. Ia tak butuh janji untuk hari bahagia di waktu yang akan datang. Cukup bersama dengan Sakura saja, ia sudah merasa bahagia. Merasa seluruh hidupnya tak pernah menderita atau menyentuh serpihan-serpihan kesedihan yang sebenarnya selalu mendiam sisi pojok hatinya.

"Kak Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Terkadang Sakura akan menanyakan ini saat tak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang memandang kosong ke udara.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam ambigu. Ia tak pernah ingin mengatakan pada orang lain bahkan pada Sakura sekalipun, bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Barusan ia melihat ayahnya menampar ibunya lagi, masih dengan masalah yang sama. Fugaku menuduh dan Mikoto menyangkal.

"Kakak tidak baik-baik saja." Sakura mengucapkan pernyataan itu dengan tegas. Mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, mengulang lagi dengan nada lebih lembut, "Kak Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya, mendorong pelan agar Sakura tak menurunkan tangannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sakura tahu Sasuke bohong, namun ia tak mau berkomentar lebih lanjut. Sakura lebih memilih mempercayainya, memberikan kepercayaan besar agar Sasuke benar-benar menjadi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bersama dengan Sakura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tetap bersamanya. Selalu dan selamanya. Namun sekali lagi, masa depan mereka hanya mencapai sebuah bayangan. Karena kenyataan telah mengikis dan merenggut habis kepercayaan dan harapan secara paksa dan keji. Musim gugur kelima belas bagi Sasuke adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Lebih buruk dari memori-memori menyakitkan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya—karena ini adalah memori terbaru dan lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Sasuke dihukum.

Ia mendapat posisi paling rendah dalam urutan kelulusan—bahkan Sasuke mendengar dari beberapa pembicaraan guru yang tak sengaja lewat bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak lulus. Sasuke tak peduli itu. Lulus atau tidak, itu tidak akan memberi perubahan yang berarti atau lebih tepatnya tak akan ada perubahan yang tercipta. Bahkan Sasuke berharap bahwa ujian bisa diulang lagi dan ia tidak akan mendapati namanya di daftar kelulusan. Ia tak akan merasa rugi jikalau dirinya tidak lulus, dengan begitu bukankah Sasuke mendapat kesempatan untuk terus bersama Sakura, terus menemaninya; di kelas maupun di rumah. Saat belajar maupun bermain.

Dan itulah hukumannya.

Sasuke dikirim ke asrama laki-laki yang berada di Iwa. Bukan jarak yang dekat dengan Konoha atau faktanya itu adalah kota terjauh. Kota kecil yang tak terkenal bahkan terkesan ketinggalan banyak hal seperti kota-kota lainnya. Namun di sana, ada satu asrama laki-laki yang terkenal bagus karena kedisplinannya. Dan Fugaku percaya bahwa Sasuke dapat berubah jika berada di sana. Jika tak berada di sini lagi.

Awalnya tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan paling bisa diberikan pengertian; ingin terus berada di samping ibunya. Tidak ingin diketahui bahwa Sasuke tak ingin meninggalkan gadis merah muda nya sendirian di sini—sendirian dalam arti tanpa kehadirannya di hari-hari yang seharusnya mereka lewati secara bersama-sama seperti sebelumnya. Sayangnya, Fugaku tak menerima alasan apapun. Mikoto hanya pasrah. Dan Itachi sekalilagi melancarkan aksi pura-pura tidak tahunya.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" tanya Fugaku saat itu. Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Baginya ini bukan masalah keras kepala atau tidak, namun ini adalah jalan hidupnya. Sasuke sudah merasa cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya, walau sebenarnya ia tahu masa depannya nanti tak begitu cerah. Namun minimal, ia tak takut untuk menyongsong itu semua. Sasuke tak takut dengan lembaran-lembaran baru yang harus ia temukan dan ia lukiskan sendiri impiannya di sana. Tidak takut sedikitpun.

Yang ia takutkan hanyalah gadis musim semi itu. Gadis kecil yang dulu selalu berlari-lari tanpa lelah mengajaknya untuk terus bermain sampai petang. Gadis yang sedikit demi sedikit menapakkan langkah mungilnya di kehidupan kejam ini. Sasuke masih ingin melindungi Sakura, melindungi dari hal apapun. Gerombolan gadis genit atau perkumpulan pemuda jahil. Sasuke masih ingin melihat Sakura pada hari kelulusannya nanti. Sasuke ingin tahu ke mana sekolah tujuan Sakura nantinya, apakah mereka akan satu sekolah lagi atau tidak—sepertinya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dari sekolah dasar menimbulkan harapan mereka akan bersama-sama lagi nantinya. Namun itu semua menjadi pupus saat Sasuke tahu bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menghindar lagi dari ayahnya. Ia harus menjalani ini semua, terpaksa atau tidak itu tak menjadi masalah lagi. Hanya ada kata 'harus' di pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memiliki pilihan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Kak Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua berbaring di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Menatap langit senja yang indah, semakin lama semakin menggelap. Namun Sasuke melihat itu semua menjadi satu warna suram. Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya warna terindah yang masih dapat dilihatnya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku sehat," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu detik selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa Sakura tak menanyakan kondisi kesehatannya. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa kondisi hatinya sekaranglah yang perlu dipertanyakan, sekaligus didiskusikan jika itu perlu.

"Tapi Kak Sasuke hari ini lesu," Sakura memberi pernyataan. Alih-alih membantah atau menyetujui, Sasuke menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Sakura dengan erat—seolah jika ia melepaskannya, ia tak akan pernah seperti ini lagi bersama Sakura. Dan memang begitulah sebenarnya.

Sakura tersenyum, merasa lebih baik saat telapak tangannya menemukan telapak tangan milik Sasuke. "Kak Sasuke, tadi aku baca di satu artikel," kata Sakura. "Akan ada bintang jatuh tiga hari lagi."

"Lalu?" Seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu bertanya karena ia sendiripun sudah tahu maksud yang tersirat dari ucapan Sakura itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari itu kita melihat bintang jatuhnya bersama-sama? Terserah Kakak deh, mau di halamanku atau halaman Kakak," katanya. Sasuke dan Sakura memang kerap berbaring di halaman rumah mereka secara bergiliran. Hari ini di halaman Sakura, itu berarti besok di halaman Sasuke, begitu seterusnya.

"Melihat bintang jatuh?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Kita bisa mengucapkan satu permohonan saat melihat bintang jatuh itu." Jeda sejenak. "Katanya, permohonan apa saja yang kita ucapkan bisa terkabulkan saat itu juga."

Sasuke melewatkan satu kilatan penuh arti pada emerald Sakura. Batinnya bergejolak. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak harus pergi malam ini, pastilah ia bisa menemani Sakura melihat bintang jatuh dan mengucapkan permohonan, di malam itu. Kalau saja hari kepergiannya bukan hari ini, pastilah ia masih bisa mengucapkan permohonannya pada bintang jatuh. Permohonan agar ia masih bisa terus di sini, terus bersama Sakura.

"Bagaimana Kak?" tanya Sakura, yang di telinga Sasuke terdengar seperti tuntutan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya meremas pelan jemari Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura. Menghirup aroma khas gadis musim semi itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka berbaring dalam diam. Sakura yang entah mengapa hari ini tidak terlalu berselera mengeluarkan celotehannya. Sedangkan Sasuke ingin menikmati waktu-waktu kebersamaan mereka dalam keheningan yang menghanyutkan. Sekali ini saja, biarlah. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan malamnya, malam terdingin di musim gugur, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa pamit, tanpa janji untuk Sakura. Itu, menimbulkan setitik basah di ujung mata Sasuke. Menciptakan sugesti untuk diri sendiri bahwa ia akan kembali ke sini, secepatnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, harapan dan rencana Sasuke terus menerus ditolak oleh takdir. Menciptakan jarak yang sangat jauh diantara mereka. Seperti berdiri diantara jurang besar; Sasuke di sini dan Sakura di sisi lainnya. Sasuke merasakan kesepian dan Sakura merasakan kehilangan. Namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak menemukan hal apapun yang bisa menghubungkan mereka diantara jurang besar dan dalam itu. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya publish juga, heuh. maaf kalau di chapter ini saya gagal bikin kalian baper, namanya juga masih amatiran.

 **UchiHarunoKid:** terimakasih telah membuat saya kembali punya niat ngelanjutin chapter ini hehe.

 **Review?**

 **nopz. 04.07.2015**


End file.
